


Tinö 2.0

by Voracity



Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dork Denmark (Hetalia), Finland is an android, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Robots, Slice of Life, Sweden is cute, Sweden is desparate, Three Laws of Robotics
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Berwald avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Il n'y croyait pas, au début, mais parfois, il fallait sortir de sa zone de confort pour le chercher, et le trouver. Et tant pis si Tinö était plus mécanique que biologique !
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Voici une fic qui commence à dater (2014, quand même... Le grand boum de mes fics Hetalia, pour vous situer), donc il est plus que temps que je commence à la publier !**
> 
> **L'idée n'est pas de moi, j'ai croisé quelques fics (rarement finies, de souvenir) de différents fandoms traitant ce sujet. C'est donc normal si ça vous dit quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas un plagiat non plus !**
> 
> **Je n'ai pas retranscrit la manière particulière de parler de Berwald/Suède, déjà car j'écris sur téléphone et il est suffisamment indiscipliné comme ça, mais aussi parce que ce serait vite incompréhensible. Mais il s'exprime en haché, sinon.**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Ce soir-là, Berwald soupira de fatigue en ouvrant la porte de sa maison. Sa journée avait été exténuante, un peu comme toutes les autres de cette satanée semaine. Vivement la prochaine. Enfin, à deux conditions : que la machine à café reprenne du service et que le rythme s'essouffle. Sinon, il risquait de ne pas faire de vieux os sur cette brave Terre.

-Bienvenue à la maison Berwald !

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres à cette salutation.

-Bonsoir Tinö. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Il tira sur sa cravate afin de mieux respirer et se pencha, frôlant des lèvres le front pâle de son petit-ami.

-Rien de notable ne s'est passé, et rien de mauvais non plus. Et la tienne ?

-Épuisante.

Tinö se mît sur la pointe des pieds, le débarrassant de son pardessus bleu océan.

-Je t'ai fait ton dessert préféré, lui annonça-t-il.

Berwald ne répondit pas mais Tinö put capter un éclair de satisfaction dans les yeux clairs.

-Par contre, tu as encore un peu de temps avant que le dîner ne soit finalisé.

-J'ai encore un peu de travail.

Ils l'avaient annoncé en même temps, ce qui les fit sourire.

-Bon, il semblerait que nos préoccupations coïncident.

-Oui, se contenta de répondre Berwald. Je serai dans le bureau.

-Travaille bien.

Sur cette dernière phrase, ils se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant la pièce où ils purent achever leurs corvées.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Berwald faisait défiler les dossiers qu'il devait achever. Il aurait pu le faire demain, mais au moins pouvait-il être assuré de les rendre en temps et en heure.

Alors qu'il parvenait aux derniers, il releva la tête et ôta ses lunettes, se massant pensivement l'aile du nez. Son regard flou tomba sur une photo de famille, le faisant sourire doucement.

Rechaussant ses lunettes, il attrapa le cadre et le rapprocha de son visage.

Au centre, posant fièrement, Sørren et son grand sourire de bêta, tenant fermement la main de son cousin qui cachait son sourire sous une apparence froide. À ses côtés, Joküll ne semblait pas ravi d'être là, et encore moins de cette promiscuité forcée avec son aîné. Ou bien cela venait-il de la présence de son stupide cousin ? De l'autre côté de ce dernier, plus en retrait, Berwald se trouvait, pas plus enthousiaste que les deux autres d'être là.

La photo était récente, elle avait été prise moins de trois mois auparavant, si il se souvenait bien. Et ça en faisait presque deux que Tinö était entré dans sa vie, avec son sourire radieux, son tablier trop grand et tâché, sa tête pleine de rêves et ses manières polies.

Son Tinö, juste à lui.

Il reposa le cadre et se replongea dans les données diverses, soupirant d'aise au point final. Enfin ! Il avait la soirée de libre ! Et maintenant il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Berwald ? Le repas est prêt. Tu veux qu'on passe à table tout de suite ou plus tard ?

Se levant de son bureau, l'interpellé le rejoignit, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

-Je suis tout à toi.

* * *

Comme toujours, le dîner avait été délicieux, la soirée avait été douce et le coucher agréable.

Bien à l'abri entre les bras musclés de son nounours de compagnon, Tinö s'abreuvait de cette chaleur si humaine, calé contre son torse large. Il sentait le souffle apaisé de Berwald parmi ses cheveux.

Ils dormaient toujours de cette manière, sans s'être vraiment concertés. Berwald l'étreignait telle une peluche XXL, le nez perdu dans les mèches blondes et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un vrai enfant.

Tinö sentait les petits grésillements qui le parcouraient dans ces moments-là, les comptant paresseusement comme d'autres les moutons. Sauf que ce n'est pas pour s'endormir mais pour faire passer les six à huit heures qui les séparaient du réveil de l'ingénieur.

Quand la mélodie douce se fera entendre, il grognera tout bas, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps souple auprès de lui avant d'ouvrir les yeux, chausser ses lunettes, s'étirer et enfin sortir du lit.

Pendant qu'il occupera la salle de bain, Tinö préparera un petit-déjeuner consistant qu'il avalera en le remerciant, écoutant les infos de la petite radio d'une oreille distraite.

La table sera débarrassée alors qu'il finaliserait sa tenue dont la cravate sera ajustée par Tinö qui en profitera pour l'obliger à se baisser pour lui voler un baiser avant de le pousser vers la porte en lui souhaitant une bonne journée de travail.

Il y avait bien évidemment quelques versions différentes, mais en gros c'est ainsi qu'une journée de travail type se déroulait.

Pendant que Berwald faisait ses trucs d'ingénieur, Tinö occupait la maison. Que ce soit le ménage, les courses, la lessive, la vaisselle, la cuisine ou tout simplement se promener ou encore lire un livre auprès du radiateur ronflant, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait "homme au foyer", ainsi, mais c'était un peu ce qu'il était, au fond. Il ne possédait aucun diplôme et avait été créé dans le rôle qu'il occupait.

Car Tinö était un robot.

Pour être précis, il était un androïde. Il réagissait comme un humain, pensait comme un humain, agissait comme un humain. Il était juste fait de matières non organiques et finira à la casse et non à la morgue, contrairement à un humain lambda. Contrairement à Berwald.

Secouant violemment la tête pour chasser cette pensée, Tinö lissa le plaid du grand lit double avant de ramasser les vêtements éparpillés. À croire que Be' n'arrivait pas à saisir l'utilité de la panière en osier dans la salle de bain !

Sifflotant joyeusement, il continua son petit ménage, sachant à quel point cette petite attention était appréciée.

* * *

Ça avait été une décision étrange à prendre. D'ailleurs, c'était Sørren qui lui en avait suggéré l'idée, donc c'était logique. Tout ce que faisait ou disait Sørren était étrange. Pire que Nils dans ses trips occultes. Et pourtant, ça pouvait aller loin, dans ces cas-là.

C'est lui qui avait relevé le teint maladif et l'air plus triste que blasé de son demi-frère. Il ne l'avait alors plus lâché pendant des jours (même lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes) jusqu'à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Berwald était en couple encore récemment mais c'était une relation vouée à l'échec avant même qu'elle ne commence. Malgré ça, il s'était entêté et il avait tout fait pour qu'elle dure autant que possible.

Mais voilà, on n'avait pas toujours envie de de réveiller aux côtés d'un tueur en série, et Berwald qui vous regarde dormir, bah ça y ressemble.

Il y avait aussi les problèmes de communication, l'ingénieur ayant un fort accent qui donnait parfois l'impression qu'il grommelait constamment et il n'était pas très expansif.

Un bonheur, on vous dit !

Bref, il s'était fait plaquer une semaine plus tôt et ne s'en était pas toujours remis.

C'est alors que Sørren eut une idée géniale ! Enfin, selon ses dires. Et cela suffit pour que tout le monde déserte la baraque comme si il y avait eut une bombe.

-Je vous déteste ! Avait-il déclaré en sanglotant faussement.

En tant que telle, l'idée était simple. Un dépliant. Sørren l'avait sortit de ses affaires, fier de lui. Lorsque ses cousins et son demi-frère en sut la teneur, il fut bien moins fier de lui et plus rouge que son pull de Noël.

C'était un dépliant présentant une entreprise récente, provenant du Japon et s'étant implantée depuis peu dans leur pays. Leur service ? Des androïdes.

Initialement fabriqués pour l'aide à la personne âgée, ils avaient été détournés de mille manière, dont celle de compagnon.

À première vue, rien ne les différenciait d'un vrai humain, si ce n'est quelques discrets petits bruits de mécanismes de temps à autres.

Bien que régies par les lois robotiques ***** , des sentiments humains leur avaient été injectés et ils possédaient un simili mode de pensée libre.

Bref, on pouvait enfin choisir le physique de la personne avec qui partager sa vie et son lit !

-Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut !

-Et, sinon, comment comptes-tu nous expliquer que tu sois aussi bien renseigné et que tu possèdes un de leurs dépliants ? Surenchérit Nils avec un sourire en coin.

Laissant Sørren et ses idées stupides se justifier face à leur cousin, Berwald relut les documents, se sentant vaguement intéressé.

Ça faisait puceau désespéré, cette histoire, mais bien qu'il ne soit pas puceau depuis longtemps -vive les potes bourrés- désespéré, il l'était. Ce n'était pas la première relation qui échouait uniquement parce qu'il mettait mal à l'aise la personne qu'il aimait.

Donc, entre l'androïde et le monastère, hein... Le choix était vite fait.

Le rendez-vous fut fixé pour dans deux semaines.

* * *

-Bienvenue chez nous monsieur Oxenstierna. Notre société a pour but de rendre ses clients plus heureux encore qu'ils ne l'espéraient.

Berwald eut très envie de lui répliquer que ce n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait mais bien l'androïde qui sortirait de son usine. À moins qu'il ne dirigeait une maison rouge. À voir.

Alors, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Moins il ouvrait la bouche, mieux il s'en sortait, de ce qu'il avait pu remarquer.

-Cet entretien a pour but de déterminer quel modèle d'androïde vous conviendra le mieux. Suite à ça, mon assistante vous mènera dans une pièce à part afin que vous remplissiez un test qui nous permettra d'affiner vos préférences. Comme nos androïdes sont personnalisés, nous devons faire nos réglages dès les premiers instants.

-Combien de temps cela prendra pour recevoir... Euh...

Il ne savait pas comment appeler ça. C'était quand même une technologie de haute pointe, donc...

-Votre androïde sera chez vous sous onze jours. Vous aurez deux semaines à partir de la livraison pour vous rétracter ou pour toute modification. Passé ce délai, nous partirons du principe que vous êtes pleinement satisfait de votre achat. Évidemment, l'assistance téléphonique et le service après-vente vous seront toujours disponibles.

Berwald n'ajouta rien et l'entretien put ainsi débuter, enregistré consciencieusement par un Dictaphone placé entre eux deux. La partie écrite fut la plus attendue car au moins il n'aurait pas à se répéter pour être intelligible. Même si le tas de feuille était assez épais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour être heureux...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **C'est très court, mais après je n'ai plus rien, donc je poste ça surtout pour que vous puissiez vous faire un avis sur cette fic xD**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Avec une certaine appréhension, Berwald signa le bon de réception que lui tendait un livreur grognon.

Là, dans son salon, un colis assez imposant et particulièrement lourd patientait. Nul besoin d'en vérifier l'expéditeur, ça ne pouvait être que son androïde.

Le moment était venu.

Revenu dans la pièce, il fixa la grande boîte -mais plus petite que lui- sans oser esquisser le moindre geste. Allait-il l'ouvrir ? Ou la renvoyer à l'usine ? Était-ce une bonne idée d'avoir sollicité une entreprise afin de créer l'être qu'il lui fallait ? Après tout, peut-être qu'en cherchant bien...

Les derniers mots de son ex lui revinrent en mémoire, le giflant presque. Et lui donnant la force pour arracher l'adhésif fermant la boîte.

Il dut batailler quelque peu avec le tout avant d'atteindre son objectif et de sortir... Un manuel.

Bon, c'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, mais d'un autre côté, autant procéder par étape...

S'asseyant dans un fauteuil, il s'attela à la lecture du mode d'emploi.

* * *

-Bonjour Berwald, je m'appelle Tinö.

Le doux sourire qui accompagna cette présentation troubla l'ingénieur. Il avait beau observer et écouter, rien ne prouvait qu'il avait en face de lui un androïde. Il avait vraiment tout de l'humain. C'était aussi effrayant que plaisant.

-Bonjour, marmonna-t-il sans réfléchir.

S'en rendant compte, il se morigéna. Il n'allait pas lui faire peur dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre !

Mais, loin de s'en effrayer, Tinö gloussa doucement avant de lui tendre la main avec un léger sourire et les pommettes rosies.

Se sentant tout ballot, il attrapa cette petite main de sa grande paluche, la serrant doucement, comme par peur de la briser.

-J'ai hâte de faire ta connaissance.

Le cœur de Berwald parut lui battre dans les oreilles.

* * *

Les premiers jours de vie à deux furent... Du sport. Indubitablement du sport.

Enfin, surtout pour Berwald.

En effet, à force d'avoir des relations qui n'allaient pas bien loin, il n'avait jamais vraiment perdu ses habitudes de célibataire. Et, bien que très propre, sa maison restait... Eh bien, une fichue garçonnière.

Ce fut donc le premier combat de Tinö. Faire évoluer l'habitation afin qu'on ne s'attende pas à trouver une tripotée de chats à chaque coin de pièce. Enfin, pour peu que Berwald soit un homme à chats.

Le deuxième combat fut... Différent.

Malgré sa carrure imposante et sa taille impressionnante (surtout quand on s'appelle Tinö), son regard "mauvais" et la rigidité de son visage, Berwald avait un manque de confiance sidérant. Enfin, vis-à-vis des situations amoureuses.

Souvent, il relevait la tête, cherchant l'approbation de Tinö, se réveillait en sursaut en cherchant sa présence, lui attrapait la main ou le prenait dans ses bras. Comme si il craignait qu'il s'efface. Qu'il disparaisse. Qu'il s'enfuit.

Pourtant, au fond, il savait que Tinö était à lui, qu'il avait été programmé juste pour lui, que c'était contre ses paramètres de s'en aller. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Malgré lui, il le considérait comme un être humain lambda pouvant faire ses propres choix.

Si il n'avait pas déjà été paramétré dans ce sens-là, Tinö sut qu'il en serait tombé amoureux.

Il savait bien que la plupart des androïdes dans sa situation était plus considéré comme des objets, des esclaves, que comme de véritables compagnons. Les gens développaient un sentiment de possession qui les bloquait dans une relation homme/machine. Soit ils en devenaient malheureux, soit ils en abusaient.

Et qui porterait plainte pour un androïde ?

Alors, Tinö souriait doucement à Berwald lorsqu'il le cherchait du regard, il le serrait contre lui lors de ses réveils intempestifs, il lui prenait la main lorsqu'il l'attrapait. Et à chaque fois, la réaction ne se faisait pas attendre : Berwald s'apaisait. Berwald souriait. Berwald rougissait. Berwald détournait le regard.

Berwald tombait amoureux à son tour.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que... Berwald !

Sans être réellement monté dans les aiguës, il n'y avait qu'à tendre l'oreille pour comprendre que Tinö était face à une situation inattendue. Et inattendue était le bon mot.

-Ça te plaît ? Tenta timidement l'ingénieur.

Un peu perdu, Tinö passait de la boule de poil au grand blond. Plaît-il ?

-Je l'ai trouvé, abandonné dans un carton, alors je me suis dit que...

Il butait sur les mots et tordait ses doigts, tel un enfant pris en faute. C'était adorable. Et complètement décalé.

-C'est... C'est bien un chien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait !

Il tourna et retourna la chienne dans tous les sens, comme si il cherchait la tête. Mais que faisait-il ?

-Il y a un problème ? Tenta-t-il doucement.

-Non non.

Berwald le laissa faire encore quelques minutes, attendant que le spectacle s'achève. Cela fait, il présenta le nœud du problème : il fallait nommer la nouvelle résidente.

Il y eut de nombreuses propositions qui eurent le mérite de filer des sueurs froides à Berwald. Sérieusement ? Sardine panic ? Mais QUI avait programmé son petit-ami ?!

Ils finirent par statuer sur "Hanatamago". C'était aussi suédois que son dentifrice, mais qu'importe. Même si il avait dû faire des concessions pour un "bloody" de toute beauté en préfixe.

-T'es pas passée loin de la catastrophe, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la chienne.

Elle jappa en réponse.

* * *

Dimanche, jour de repos.

Une belle flambée habitait la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce et la peau synthétique de Tinö.

Berwald rentra avec une chargée de bois secs et l'ajouta à la pile à côté. Il alla rejoindre son compagnon sur le canapé et s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures polaires en laissant s'échapper un soupir d'aise.

Il n'avait rien prévu en-dehors de rester là à profiter du silence et de la chaleur. C'était un bon programme, après tout, non ?

En tout cas, l'avis semblait bien partagé, si il devait se référer à son compagnon qui se bouinait contre lui, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Machinalement, il passa une main dans les mèches platines, appréciant leurs douceurs. On faisait vraiment du progrès dans le domaine de l'artificiel ! Ou alors, c'était de vrais cheveux ?

Il se résolut à ne pas creuser plus la question, se rendant compte que la réponse, en plus de ne pas l'intéresser tant que ça, ne lui plairait peut-être pas.

Tinö se rencogna un peu plus contre lui, disparaissant entre les couvertures et les bras de son maître, une étrange langueur noyant ses capteurs.

Au début, ça l'avait effrayé, persuadé d'avoir un dysfonctionnement, un virus qui attaquait ses fonctions et le dévorait lentement. Mais, après en avoir parlé avec Berwald, il put se rassurer : c'était dans ses fonctions les plus "humaines".

Depuis, c'est avec une curiosité mêlée d'appréhension qu'il découvrait l'étendue de ces fonctionnalités, cherchant parfois Berwald lorsqu'il se retrouvait empli d'une chaleur dangereuse ou lors de sa première larme.

Cet événement fut un véritable cauchemar.

L'apparition non attendue l'avait emplie d'une panique pas spécialement prévue, elle non plus.

Donc, en plus de cette goutte traîtresse, capteurs et disques durs furent submergés par un signal d'urgence qui ne fut arrêté que par Berwald.

S'ensuivit une longue conversation permettant de mettre des mots sur la foule de données dont étaient saturés ses processeurs.

Ce fut éprouvant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais ils s'en sortirent plus liés encore.

C'était fascinant de voir l'avancée de leur relation. Loin d'être considérée comme acquise, ils avançaient pas à pas, créant une confiance qui paraissait presque à eux, pourtant.

Comme deux amoureux qui se découvraient, intimidés par l'autre, et comme un vieux couple, vivant ensemble depuis des décennies.

Le léger ronronnement d'un disque dur s'éleva, à peine perceptible avec le craquement des bûches dans le foyer.

C'était un dimanche paisible qui se profilait.

**Author's Note:**

>  *** Je parle des trois lois Asimov qui sont :**  
>  -Un robot ne peut porter atteinte à un être humain, ni, en restant passif, permettre qu'un être humain soit exposé au danger
> 
> -Un robot doit obéir aux ordres qui lui sont donnés par un être humain, sauf si de tels ordres entrent en conflit avec la première loi
> 
> -Un robot doit protéger son existence tant que cette protection n'entre pas en conflit avec la première ou la deuxième loi.


End file.
